


Always Have, Always Will

by SecretMaker



Series: Unremembered: Anatomy and related side stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward children are awkward, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Kindaichi and Kunimi's first time, six months after the end of "The Anatomy of an Eternity"





	Always Have, Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without reading Anatomy. Just know that Kindaichi and Kunimi were childhood friends who were separated and met again ten years later.

Kunimi’s hand was hot where it was clasped in Yuutarou’s. His hair was getting longer, months now since his last haircut just before they had moved into the apartment for their internship. Now it was December, a year since they met again for the second first time, and Yuutarou couldn’t help but think that the time had been kind to them.

 

They had planned this night for weeks now, talking over every detail and making sure everything went exactly right. They went back to Kunimi’s dorm, which was empty thanks to an all-too convenient date night for Lev and their boyfriends. Kunimi closed the door and Yuutarou sat on the bed, suddenly feeling very small and very awkward indeed. Kunimi sat next to him and reached out to take his hand, hot and rough like it had always been. Yuutarou brought their hands up so that he could press a kiss to Kunimi’s knuckles, exhaling a shaky breath against the skin there.

 

“Are you nervous?” Kunimi asked. Yuutarou nodded. “I am too.”

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Yuutarou said, to himself as much as to Kunimi. Kunimi smiled and shook his head.

 

“There’s a lot to be scared of,” he said. “But it’s okay. I’m right here being scared with you.”

 

“Why does that make me feel better?” Yuutarou asked. Kunimi huffed out something that wasn’t quite a laugh. Yuutarou turned to face him and caught sight of a flicker of fear in his eyes. “We don’t have to do a thing if you’re not ready for it.”

 

The flicker faded away and Kunimi smiled at him. Yuutarou’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself smiling back. He raised a hand to Kunimi’s face, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone, just feeling the warmth and softness of him. He leaned in to brush their lips together.

 

“Yuutarou,” whispered Kunimi. He brought his hands up to fist in Yuutarou’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him harder.

 

They had kissed more times than Yuutarou could count since they had first gotten together in June, but each time it felt like the first. Yuutarou opened his mouth to lick along the seam of Kunimi’s lips, groaning at the taste of him. Kunimi’s lips parted to let him in and Yuutarou groaned again, this time at the heady feeling of being so fervently trusted. One of Kunimi’s hands traveled from the back of his neck to his chest, pressing over his heart as though to feel it beating. Kunimi pressed against him and he broke the kiss instantly, leaning back to wait and see what Kunimi needed.

 

“It’s a lot,” Kunimi said, like it was a confession. Yuutarou nodded, wrapping his arms around Kunimi’s shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head.

 

“I know it is,” he said. “We can stop if you want.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Kunimi said. His arms snaked around Yuutarou’s waist, holding him loosely but comfortably. He took a deep breath, then tilted his head so that he could kiss at Yuutarou’s neck. One hand slipped under Yuutarou’s shirt, fingers fanning out against the skin of his lower back. Yuutarou shivered with sensation, tilting his neck to give Kunimi more room to work. “Take this off?” Kunimi whispered against his neck. Yuutarou nodded and Kunimi leaned back to give him space.

 

Yuutarou had never been ashamed of his body, per se, but he had also never found it particularly appealing. However, as Kunimi watched him peel off his shirt and throw it over one shoulder, he thought he might have to rethink that.

 

There was hunger in Kunimi’s eyes, dark and dangerous. He reached out to drag his fingers down Yuutarou’s abdomen and bit his lip.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kunimi whispered.

 

“I’m alright. You’re stunning,” Yuutarou said before Kunimi could protest. Kunimi rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Yuutarou again. His hands wandered more, feeling over Yuutaoru’s stomach and chest, around his back and over his shoulders until there wasn’t an inch of his torso Kunimi had not touched. His kiss was as hungry as his eyes, devouring Yuutarou like a maelstrom of flame, and Yuutarou wanted nothing more than to let himself burn. He slid his hands up Kunimi’s shirt, feeling the over-warm skin there and groaning. Kunimi pulled away exactly long enough to tug the shirt over his head and throw it to the ground before he was on Yuutarou again, shoving him backwards and kissing him breathless. Yuutaoru’s back hit the mattress and all of a sudden everything became much more real. He was about to have sex with Kunimi, for the very first time. Fear rose in his throat like bile and he pulled out of the kiss.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kunimi whispered, stroking Yuutarou’s face.

 

“Nothing, I just-” Yuutarou slapped a hand over his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m just nervous.” There was a brief, wet pressure against the back of Yuutarou’s hand, and then Kunimi was pulling it away, lacing their fingers together. Yuutarou looked up at him and swallowed hard.

 

There was no fear in Kunimi’s eyes anymore. Only adoration and compassion. Yuutarou knew that he would stop if only he was asked, but Yuutarou didn’t want to stop. He wanted to burn.

 

“Kiss me again?” Yuutarou asked.

 

“Like you even have to ask,” Kunimi said, and leaned down to seal their mouths together. It was a sweeter kiss than any of the others of the night, long and chaste and so very much like their first. Kunimi let the kiss reach its natural conclusion and pulled away an inch, staring at Yuutarou. Then his eyes slipped closed and he leaned in for another kiss, this one much more passionate and desperate than the first. His hands scrabbled at Yuutarou’s sides, looking for purchase as his knee slid between Yuutarou’s thighs. Yuutarou gasped at the pressure on his groin, pressing down against it almost without thinking. Kunimi pressed forward to give him something to push against and kissed him harder. Yuutarou’s nails raked down Kunimi’s spine and slid into the back of his pants.

 

This was the furthest they had ever gone, making out and touching each other over layers of clothing. But now when Yuutarou’s hands went down Kunimi’s pants, there was no underwear there to separate him from the skin of Kunimi’s ass. He groaned and squeezed the hot flesh, admiring the way it fit so nicely into his hands. Kunimi whimpered and pulled out of the kiss, panting against Yuutaoru’s mouth like it was the only thing he was capable of.

 

“Take your pants off,” Yuutarou said, surprised at his own forwardness. “Um,” he said, trying to backpedal, “if that’s okay, I mean-”

 

“Kindaichi,” said Kunimi, and it had been so long since the last time he’d used Yuutarou’s family name that it jarred him to a full stop. Kunimi looked at him with amusement sparkling in his eyes and shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said. “I want you to take charge.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yuutarou asked. Kunimi nodded. “Okay.”

 

Yuutaoru pulled his hands out of Kunimi’s pants and slid them around to the front to fumble with the button. Kunimi kissed him encouragingly until at last the button sprang free. Yuutaoru planted his hands on Kunimi’s hips and slid them downward, taking the fabric with him as he went. He didn’t look, couldn’t look yet, but rather focused on kissing Kunimi until Kunimi broke the kiss to kick his pants the rest of the way off. Kunimi straddled him, and all at once, Yuutaoru couldn’t help but look. Kunimi’s cock stood hard and flushed and… pretty. Yuutaoru had never thought he’d think that about another man’s dick, but Kunimi’s was as pretty as the rest of him. He moved his hand without thinking, then stopped himself.

 

“Can I?” he asked.

 

“Please,” whispered Kunimi. Yuutarou settled a hand on Kunimi’s hip to steady him, then wrapped the other around the base of his cock. He stroked him slowly from base to tip, brushing his thumb over the head to see if it would get Kunimi to react. It did - Kunimi shivered, clutching at Yuutarou’s shoulders tightly.

 

“So pretty,” Yuutarou whispered, staring up at him. “You’re so pretty, Akira. So beautiful for me.”

 

“Fuck, Yuutarou,” whispered Kunimi, clutching tighter. “I don’t wanna be the only naked one here.”

 

“Oh, right,” Yuutarou said, letting go of Kunimi. Kunimi gasped and sat back on his heels, biting his lip as though getting control of himself. He leaned forward and settled his hands on Yuutaoru’s belt. Yuutaoru nodded, and Kunimi began working at the buckle. He slid it out of place with what seemed like practiced ease, though Yuutaoru knew this was the first time for Kunimi as well. He hit a snag when he tried to pull Yuutarou’s pants down, and looked up at him sheepishly.

 

“Raise your hips?” he asked. Yuutarou complied, letting Kunimi drag his boxers down along with his jeans.

 

Suddenly, Yuutarou was in a room, naked with an equally naked Kunimi. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Kunimi, who looked just as surprised at this turn of events. Kunimi smiled, and Yuutaoru chuckled, and all at once they were both laughing.

 

“Oh my god,” Kunimi wheezed, leaning his forehead on Yuutarou’s shoulder. “I can’t have sex with you. You’re too much of a dork.”

 

“Like you’re any better,” Yuutarou laughed. Kunimi picked his head up, only to press his forehead against Yuutarou’s. He smiled.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Yuutarou said, a little awed. “I love you so much.”

 

“Good,” Kunimi said. “Now show me.”

 

Yuutarou pressed upward to kiss Kunimi, taking hold of his hips as he did so. He rolled them slowly, carefully, never breaking the kiss until their positions were reversed and Yuutarou was kneeling between Kunimi’s spread legs. He picked up the bottle of lube from Kunimi’s bedside table and opened it, spilling some of its contents onto his fingers, then paused.

 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” he asked. Kunimi spread his legs further.

 

“I’m sure,” he said. “I want you.” The words sent a fire racing through Yuutarou’s veins. He brought his hand down to rest at the crease of Kunimi’s ass, then slipped one finger inward to rub at his entrance. He pushed his finger in, and just like that he was fingering Kunimi. Kunimi gasped, arching his hips downward. Yuutaoru looked at him in surprise, watching his face as he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in.

 

“You’ve done this before,” he noted. Kunimi nodded.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for months now,” he said. “There were a few nights when I… fantasized.” Yuutaoru grinned.

 

“Oh really, now?” he asked, sliding a second finger in with the first. Kunimi whined and spread his legs more, feeling the stretch now. Yuutarou moved slowly, feeling along Kunimi’s walls until Kunimi gasped and arched on the bed. “There?” he asked, pressing his fingers into the same place.  


“Oh my god, just hurry up and fuck me already,” Kunimi snarled. Yuutarou chuckled, adding another finger. He spread his fingers, watching as Kunimi whined and wriggled on the mattress.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be so… responsive,” he said. Kunimi glared at him. “Sorry, I didn’t- I just meant that it’s nice, seeing these reactions out of you.” Kunimi huffed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Just shut up and get on with it already,” he said. Yuutarou nodded and reached into the nightstand for a condom.

 

He hadn’t realized how hard he was until he rolled the condom on and had to bite his lip hard to keep from whining at the feeling. He grabbed the lube and poured too much into his hand, spilling some onto the mattress with how much he was trembling. Kunimi grabbed his wrist to stop him.

 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Look at me.” Yuutarou did, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Kunimi, so beautiful in front of him. He smiled at Yuutarou and moved his hand so that their palms were pressed together. Then he reached down and fisted Yuutarou’s cock, slicking it with the excess lube. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “It’s just me. You’ll be fine.”

 

Yuutaoru nodded, and Kunimi took his hand away, wiping it surreptitiously on the sheets. With a shaky breath, Yuutarou lined the head of his cock up with Kunimi’s entrance. He pressed forward slowly, watching in awe as Kunimi swallowed hard and fisted his hands in the sheets. When he was entirely in, he stopped, too overwhelmed to do anything else. It was so very hot inside of Kunimi, the most incredible thing he had ever felt. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kunimi’s scrunched expression.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking a thumb along Kunimi’s hipbone. Kunimi nodded, but his face didn’t relax. “Tell me the truth,” Yuutarou said.

 

“It’s a bit uncomfortable,” Kunimi admitted. “Just- give me a minute, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yuutarou asked. “We can stop if you need, or-”

 

“I have waited too long for this to back out now,” Kunimi growled. “Fuck me, Yuutarou, or I will never forgive you.” Yuutarou snorted.

 

“As you wish, your majesty.” He pulled out slightly and rocked back into Kunimi, and Kunimi’s cock twitched.

 

“Okay,” he gasped, his expression relaxing somewhat. “Okay, that feels good. Keep doing that.” Yuutarou complied, fucking him in deep, rocking thrusts that barely separated before bringing them back together again. It was a heady rush, fucking Kunimi. Making love to Kunimi. Because that’s what this was, making love. Kunimi wrapped his legs around Yuutarou’s waist, locking his ankles behind his back, and whined.

 

“Good?” Yuutarou asked.

 

“Harder,” Kunimi replied, and Yuutarou complied, pulling out farther and shoving in faster. He angled his hips upward, searching for Kunimi’s prostate, and was rewarded by a sudden arch and a cry. Kunimi scrabbled at Yuutarou’s shoulders, raking his nails across Yuutarou’s skin in his ecstasy. Yuutarou was suddenly sure he wasn’t going to last.

 

“Akira,” he cried, thrusting faster. He reached down between them to fist Kunimi’s cock. A few quick, sloppy strokes to match a few quick, fervent thrusts, and it was over, both of them barreling headlong over the edge.

 

It was all Yuutarou could do not to collapse onto Kunimi, until a stubborn yank on his shoulders sent him sprawling. Kunimi wrapped his arms around Yuutarou’s shoulders and sighed sweetly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you,” Yuutarou replied. Kunimi pressed his smile into the side of Yuutarou’s neck.

 

“I love you too,” he said. “I always have.”

 

“I always will.”

 

“Oh my god, you sap,” Kunimi laughed. Yuutarou found himself laughing along.

 

“We should get cleaned up,” he said.

 

“In a minute,” Kunimi said. “I want to enjoy you first.” Yuutarou didn’t argue, but put his head down on Kunimi’s shoulder. He breathed in the warmth of him and let his eyes drift closed, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
